bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greyscape
Greyscape is a comic series created by Vigor Mortis, and is the first series in the Cosmological Complexity Conception. It is set in an alternate universe, on a planet called Greyscape with no color. It was posted on Valentine's day, to symbolize "emotion." Background Some time in the past, Matoran scientists were looking for a planet that was hospitable for life. During their survey of the skies, they discovered a wormhole a mere 130 light-years away. They named it Anomaly Janus 01, after the Roman god of doors and decisions. After a great technological revolution, a probe was successfully sent through the wormhole, arriving in an alternate universe. This universe had no color. Right outside of the wormhole was a planet that met every requirement for settlement and colonization, but there was one problem. The Scientists discovered that without color, one would eventually lose all attachment to emotion. No happiness, sadness, hate, or envy. It was also discovered, however, that objects sent through the wormhole would retain some 'color' that would eventually fade, and people as well, so in addition to sending in materials and supplies to the colonies, color had to be siphoned out of other things in order to keep a stable society with emotions, progress and imagination. Then, one day, Janus imploded and severed the link from Greyscape to our universe. Strife followed. With no ingoing source for color, whatever was left was squandered by the powerful and war waged over. Eventually, the wars all subsided, since without emotion there was no need for war. The original City-Colonies and their residents went forth in their lives, devoid of all emotion and only moved by the need to survive. When the last of the original generation died, no one else had any memories of what color is, or what it looks like. Legend had it, though, that there would be people who are called the Sources, who all around them color spreads forth. It was said that when all of the Sources came together, Greyscape would be bathed in color for eternity. However, this legend was probably created by one of the last of the hopeful. Characters *'Crisme, Source of Red' **A matoran who has an alternate personality that drives him to kill and maim endlessly. *'Biarus, Source of Green' **A denizen of the City-Colony of Varahn, who hides his ability to spread happiness. *'Yevishe, Source of Blue' **Controller of the color of despair, next to nothing is known about his origins. *'Governor of Varahn' **The ruler of the City-Colony Varahn. *'Raezazel' **A strange character who emits a sort of black aura. He appears to have some sort of previous interaction with the Governor. The Story Chapter I: Obituary of Emotion It begins with Crisme running in the desert, and the other personality is trying to take over. He attempts to persuade Crisme to let him free. In the City-Colony of Varahn, Biarus bumps into another Matoran named Jivra. They talk, and head home. They are stopped by an Upholder, who tells them to nominate one among their group to be selected, in order to maintain a constant population. Jivra surrenders himself, and is killed by a laser from the Upholder's weapon. Meanwhile in the Kraken Desert, a mysterious blue figure, Yevishe, emerges from the sands, speaking only a single word: "Horus...". Some time before this, Yevishe is captured and a mysterious voice tells him to gather the other Sources and find "The lost, the coveted, the hidden shining one...Horus". At the same time, Biarus finds a book called "The Legend of Horus". Later, the governor is seen being injected with some power-enhancing chemical while Crisme spots Yevishe. They engage in combat with Crisme being zapped by Yevishe's lightning, causing him to go out of his alternate personality. Yevishe introduces himself and states that they both have work to do. Meanwhile, the book Biarus found unleashes a green light of sorts which transmits its energy to his body. As upholders arrive, he leaves. The governor spots this and orders a null field, selection increase by 300%, to begin gene-cloning process possession and call in Raezazel. As possession begins, Raezazel is contacted and he informs the governor of a source loose in his city-colony and two others (Red and Blue) approaching. This then cuts to Crisme and Yevishe nearing the city-colony. External Links *BZPower Topic Category:Comics Category:Cosmological Complexity Conception